Power
by TheeFirstEvil
Summary: This is about the time Sam burned Tom's hand off I suck at summarys just read and find out what it's about


**How's it going bros my name is pewdiepie... wait it's not... god dammit can this day get any worse. wait now your telling me that I don't own gone. why do you hate me god whyyyyyy**

**anyway all joking aside it's been soooo long last time I relested something was the contest speaking of which I would like to say that it is going to be a monthly thing and results will be out on the 18th along with the next topic**

**well I have been absent because my mum broke my laptop and I still haven't got it back the only way I can write is on my sisters laptop and I can only do that while shes away and the liburay but you only get an hour on the computer so that only gets a little done **

**well anyway this is about when sam finds out he has powers for the first time aka when Tom gets his hand burned off **

**thanks again to my awesome beta writer just anny and I will take to you all after**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam<strong>

I woke up from a dreamless sleep. I moaned tiredly and rolled over in my bed to my alarm clock for the time. When I saw that it was 3 in the morning, I groaned and went back to my original position to try to get some sleep. But when I heard a yell from downstairs, I was pulled completely out of my hazy state.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. When I heard another yell, I panicked for a moment, thinking that it was a burglar of some kind, but then I placed the voices to my mom's and Tom's. I sighed and put on a shirt, before tiptoeing down the stairs. I really hoped that they, especially Tom, wouldn't hear me coming down. Otherwise mom would just stop yelling and say that I should go back to bed and that everything was okay. As if I was a five year old.

I knew what was going on between those two. I even said multiple times to my mom to leave the guy already, but she just wouldn't listen! And when I asked her once how she even managed to end up with a guy like him, she said that she didn't know. That had been right after the first time Tom came home drunk and hit her.

Now, it had become a weekly thing.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I sat down and watched them fight. I would be ready if things were to turn out bad. If I were to go in while they were only shouting at each other, I would only make things worse. Trust me, I knew from experience. Only if Tom becomes more violent, would I step in and try to take the beatings from my mom. It wasn't like he would go easier on me or that he wouldn't try to beat my mom later, but I couldn't just let my mom get hurt without doing something about it. If that meant that I would have to get beat up by my stepfather, then so be it.

I chuckled at myself for how ridiculously stupid it sounded, but I knew it was true. I wouldn't let things happen like the first time. I had just stood there, in shock even. It was when Tom had walked away while mom was still crying, that I had gone over to her and felt the guilt that I could still feel today. Comforting her had been one of the hardest things I had ever done.

Stopping a school bus from falling off the cliff was nothing compared to that.

Ever since then, everyone saw me as one of the good guys. It wasn't like I had wanted to save everyone; it was more to save my own skin. If I had known that bus chauffeur would have a heart attack, I would have never gotten on the bus and saved those people. After the accident, I had been some kind of hero. I had been given the chance to be popular and be seen as some kind of life savior. But I didn't want to be seen like that.

Sometimes I just wished I could... I shook the thoughts out of my head as the argument got more heated.

Tom had grabbed a knife from the counter and was walking toward my mom. I couldn't imagine him having any good intentions by doing that. So, I stood up and ran toward the kitchen. But when I saw him raise his hand to strike, I knew that I was already too late. I put my hands in front of me in an attempt to shove him away, even if he was way out of my reach.

Would I just let him kill my mother like that? No. I wouldn't. Tom trusted the knife toward my mom's chest to kill her. I would kill him before he even got the chance.

Suddenly, two beams of light shot out of my hands. One hit Tom's right hand, making him drop the knife. Tom was silent for a few seconds, clearly shocked, before he reached toward his hand and screamed and screamed, until he suddenly stopped and fell on the ground. He was probably unconscious.

I just stood there, staring at Tom's body and trying to process what just happened.

"Sam, call the ambulance", my mom said. Her voice was calmer than I would have expected.

"But-"

"Just do it", she snapped. So, I did what she said, not knowing the consequences.

* * *

><p>The ambulance came about 30 minutes later. Tom had woken up a few times during that time, screaming continuously, but I had tuned him out long ago. I kept staring at my hands, trying to comprehend what I had just done. And more importantly, how.<p>

In the end, Tom had to be taken out on a stretcher, because he wouldn't stop screaming and swarming on the ground. I walked outside with my mom and was just about to step into the ambulance after my mom, when she stopped me.

"Sam, I think it would be best if you stayed here", she said.

"Mom please, I need to go and see if he'll be alright", I pleaded. Of course, that wasn't the real reason why I wanted to go with them, but I guess my mom still believed me, because after giving her a pleading look as she thought about it, she complied.

It wasn't nice in the ambulance. It was very uncomfortable, small and everything was shaking. But worst of all, Tom was screaming the entire way. But after 30 minutes of hell, we finally arrived at the hospital. I tried to go out as fast as possible. Tom was taken into a room and put in a bed, as doctors began to take care of him.

They had to tie him down onto the bed to stop him from moving and gave him antibiotics to calm him down, so they could look at his arm.

Unluckily for me, when he came through and saw me, he started screaming: "Get that monster away from me, he shot me!"

I worriedly looked over at the doctors, to see that they were giving Tom a pitying look. "Clearly, he's delusional from the pain.", a doctor said to my mom, as if Tom wasn't even there. "What happened?"

I started to panic. What would my mom say? She wouldn't tell the truth now, would she? It wasn't like these doctors would believe her if she told them what had really happened.

"Well, he was drunk when he came home. I had made pasta for dinner before and the stove still quite hot. He must have tripped over something and stuck his hand on the stove to keep himself from falling."

It was a bad lie, but the doctors seemed to believe it and went back to work. We were sent out of the room to wait until they're done.

I didn't know how long they had been in there, but it seemed like ages. But eventually, a doctor came up to up with a solemn face and asked my mom if he could talk to her alone.

"Whatever you have to say, you can say to me", I demanded. When he was still hesitant, I added: "Please, I need to know if my stepfather will be okay." The words made me want to throw up, but I held it in.

"Very well. I'm sorry to tell you this, but his hand is fried so we need to amputate it", the doctor said. "But we need permission from you before we can proceed."

I didn't know what to say. I did this. I did this to them.

"Alright, thank you", was the only thing my mom said as she tried to hold back her tears.

Tom took the news a bit worse than mom. Eventually I had to go outside so I wouldn't have to hear his screams. I sat down by one of the trees and leaned back.

I looked at my hands like they weren't real. Maybe they weren't. It was against the natural laws to shoot beams out of hands, but still, it happened. I felt like I was some kind of mutant or something.

"I really did hurt him", I muttered, "and he deserved it." I chuckled to myself. I knew I shouldn't feel this way. I was scared of what I could do, but at the same time... Maybe this was a good thing. I mean, Tom would never dare to do anything to me or my mom again. We wouldn't have to cope with him anymore. And even if he were to do something...

Who could stop me when I have this... _power._

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you all enjoyed as always R&amp;R I just love reviews <strong>

**anyway if some things seem wrong tell me soo I can try to prove you wrong I love doing it and hate when people do it to me even thou I would love to meet the real life astrid **

**well as I said I don't have my laptop soo I would like to know what story you all would like me to update next cause I have little to no time to write just leave a review saying which story to update **

**This is EvilOk signing off**

**Peace**


End file.
